Ink
by ricojohn
Summary: AU. Description in side. Probably paranoid but M to be safe. Should probably be teen.
1. Chapter 1

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm breaking my number one rule here. I promised my self that I wouldn't pitch a story if it was similar to something that's out there that's a one of a kind. And if I were to I would try and think of a completely different plot so I don't rip the writer off.

I PM'ed the author of the story though and the author refuses to turn this one shot into a story. But it was so good that it really deserves it. Just to make myself feel better I am putting my own spin on it so expect it to be way different but just figured id let people know so that I don't get the "Hey this is already a thing!" comments.

If you hate mine then read "My Name In Writing" It's guaranteed to be better then anything I could put together but I got the idea stuck in my head so here we go.

Chapter one: Young and Crazy

POV: Annabeth

I was watching yet another science documentary as they tried to explain the tattoos. The things have been on every human since the dawn Homo sapiens and yet they still had no idea how they work.

It's weird. They are these little black tattoo-ish rings that appear some where on every person. The ring will remain hollow until one of two circumstances. The first is a name will appear in the center of the ring. It is always the name of the person's true love. I'm not sure if I believe it but based on the way my friends are it's hard to deny.

Most of my friends have found their true loves or soul mates, as the common terminology says. I was with three of them when it happened. They would lock eyes with the person that would become their soul mate and they don't seem to notice anything.

My friend Piper's circle was on her wrist so I watched in fascination as "Jason Grace" Inked itself into her circle as she talked with the blond boy.

That leads me to the other thing that happens to some people's circles. Every now and then they have a black dot. The ring is just completely filled in. This means that either the person has no soul mate or that the soul mate has died. This had happened to my friend Rachel. As long as I've known here she has had this black dot on her left knee, which is always showing through her ripped jeans.

I thought the whole soul mate thing was just a lode of shit until my friends started to meat their soul mates. They seem to be hopelessly in love and I can't deny that they aren't perfect for their soul mates. It just baffles me, as well as every scientist on earth, that these circles can determine who we love.

My first friend, Thalia, met her soul mate, Luke, when we were in fifth grade. Then one by one my friends became hopelessly in love, one after another, until Rachel and me were the only ones left. I was in my junior year of high school and still hadn't found my soul mate and I was starting to despair.

It was rare but every now and then there came a story of a person that went their whole life without ever meeting their soul mate.

The day that I met him took me completely by surprise though.

I guess it started when I got into Thalia's car to go to school.

"Morning, Anni!" She shouted over the Greenday blasting off her sterio.

I just glared at her, being fed up with yelling at her for using the nickname.

Then to screw with her I changed her ratio station to Nash FM, knowing she was a punk rock person to the core and that the change to country would drive her crazy.

"…new album Sunshine and Whiskey." Came the Nash FM DJ over the speakers as the guitar started to play in the background. "Here's Young and Crazy."

"Really?" Thalia demanded. "You turn off Greenday for this shit?"

I just smirk at her.

"I happen to like this song." I chastised as the singer started to sing.

"One day I'll slow it way down, spend my weekends on a swing out on the wraparound.

Oh, but these days, I'm on a mission, to get these wild oats out of my system.

Yah I might stay out all night.

I gotta do a little wrong so I know what's right!"

At this part I started to sing along as Thalia winced because I can't sing for shit.

"I want a sit out on the porch tellin stories about my glo-r-y days as I'm pushin on eighty! How am I ever gona get to be old and wise if I ain't ever young and crazy?!"

I continued to jam out to the song as Thalia winsed every time I attempted a high note and shuddered at my low notes.

"For gods' sake just stop!" She shrieked half way through the song. "I won't call you Annie ever again, just please stop! Fuck water boarding, they should out law you singing!"

I laughed at the idea.

"Yah," I agreed. "They could walk into a cell and tell the terrorists 'Where's the bomb? Tell us or we're going to make you listen to Annabeth singing again!'."

We both laughed at the idea as Young and crazy continued to play on the radio. I loved this song. To me it was all about doing stupid shit so you could laugh about it later and say, yah I was there when that happened. Like the line in the song "…I gotta live a lota life, if I'm gona give good advice when I'm talking to my grand babies…" I don't want to get old and then find out that I really haven't lived.

Me and Thalia were feeling pretty good though as the song ended and the DJ started to talk again.

"And that was Young and Crazy fresh off of Percy Jackson's new album Sunshine and Whiskey..." he said as Thalia turned the channel back to her Punk rock.

(AN: I know the song is by Frankie Ballard but I needed to have him sing something!)

"Thanks for waiting for the song to be over." I told Thalia.

She just gave me a smirk.

"The last time I tried to shut off that song you left a welt on my arm." She laughed, though she wasn't joking.

I gave her a sweet smile as a joke.

"I can't guess where you would make that up?" I said as sarcasm oozed from my mouth.

We both laughed and enjoyed the rest of the ride to school.

School was boring that day. Literally nothing interesting happened until lunch, which we had last period.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Rachel asked me as she sat down in the chair across from me with a tray of what the school called "Food".

I shrugged.

"Home work." I answered. "Then maybe some CS:GO."

While I was one of few Counter Strike: Global Offensive players in the school, I still spent a lot of time on it. I mean, I'm a nerd! What do ya expect? Me t be smart and super athletic? I don't think so!

Rachel just smiled at me.

"No you're not." She said cheerily.

I frowned in confusion.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're not playing that video game tonight." She clarified. "Because you're coming with me to a party!"

I groaned.

I hate parties. There are always a lot of people at them and I hate it. I always feel awkward.

"No." I told her. "You know I don't do parties."

"Well you're doing this one." She told me with a tone that mad me feel that I didn't have a choice. "My dad's celebrating some record deal for like the gazillions time and said I could bring a friend so you're coming."

Her dad owned a record company that was very successful and had bands from all sorts of genres from pop to classic rock and every thing in between.

"So who's the band?" I asked her.

She just shrugged.

"No one special." She said. "Small time thing but it's gona get boring if you don't come."

I eventually nodded.

"Just this ones." I told her.

A grin broke out across her face.

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded.

"That's awesome!" She squealed. "Here, the address and time is on this paper!"

She handed me a sheet and stood up.

"I gotta go but I'll catch you later!" She said as she ran off.

Time Break

I was just getting changed to go and meet Rachel at the party when I found my self-staring at the Tattoo on my left shoulder, in the mirror. I couldn't explain it but I felt like the little circle on my left shoulder would disappear after to night. It was a ridicules idea, it had never happened in recorded human history, but I just felt the urge to memorize what it looked like.

So then I threw on a fresh T-shirt and a nice pair of jeans before leaving for the party.

Twenty minutes latter I was standing out in front of a mansion, ringing the doorbell.

"Hello?" Answered a woman with long brown hair. "Who are you?"

"Hi." I answered, feeling awkward already. "I was told that this was where to go for the record party, I'm a friend of Rachel Dare."

The woman nodded.

"Yes," She began. "Rachel said she had invited a friend."

She then backed up and opened the door to let me in.

"You have a very nice house." I commented as I walked into the mansion, admiring the architecture.

"I feel it's too big." The woman said. "But the record company threw it in for free so I'm not complaining."

She seamed so relaxed and down to earth. The comment was a little weird but she said it in a way that made you want to laugh instead of roll your eyes.

"So how long have you been singing for?" I asked her as I followed her through her house.

She laughed.

"No," She said. "I don't sing. It's my son that got the deal."

I nodded as we reached a door on our left.

"Just head on in." She said to me. "Rachel's in there, though you're a little early."

I thanked her.

"I'm Sally by the way." She said as she turned to return to the front of the house.

When I entered the room Rachel immediately ambushed me.

"Oh, Good!" She squealed. "I was wondering when you would get here!"

I gave her a confused smile before I spoke.

"I thought you said this was no big deal?" I asked her. "This house is huge!"

She gave me a guilty smile.

"Sorry." She began. "But I lied to get you out here."

I was again confused.

"I really wanted you to meat this one." She continued as she led me over to a U shaped couch with about four occupants.

My eyes immediately flew to the one sitting in the center though. No big deal my ass. I knew that face from his new CD cover. It was Percy Jackson!

"Hay Percy!" Rachel called.

He looked up at us with amusement in his sea green eyes.

"I wanted you to meat my friend Annabeth!" Rachel continued.

I walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Hay." He greeted. "How's it going?"

He was a lot more relaxed than I thought he would be.

"Pretty good." I answered, not quite sure what to do now.

He seamed to pick up on how awkward I felt though because he pointed to the seat next to him and offered me a seat.

"Thanks." I said as I took the seat.

"Don't sweat it." He laughed as leaned back in the comfy couch. "So what kind of TV do you like Annabeth?"

I frowned at the question because it seamed kind of random but I did answer.

"Documentaries." I told him.

He nodded in an interested way.

"Anything in particular?" He asked. "You know, history, science, Art?"

"Well, I've been watching one on the Tattoos that's pretty good." I said.

"Oohh." Rachel cut in. "I bet that you didn't know, Annabeth, that Percy's Tattoo hasn't named his soul mate yet, either!"

I glanced at her before looking back to Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Nope." He answered. "Why is that so surprising?"

"Because you're famous." I answered. "I would have thought you would have met yours by now."

He just shook his head.

What felt like a few minutes later some one had called out from a corner of the room for Percy to sing something.

He just laughed and shook his head.

"Come on!" Came jeers from across the room.

"No." He laughed as people kept begging him. I was laughing at how weird this was too.

"Please?" I asked him.

This time he stopped laughing and considered it.

"Ok." He said.

He then paused in thought before he began to sing.

"I pulled into Nazareth, was feeling about a half past dead.

I just needed a place, where I could rest my he-ead."

As he continued to sing I just stared at him, becoming lost in his voice. He had the dreamy voice that could sooth any one. I was calm and gentle like waves on a beach.

"And ya put the load, put the load, put the load right on me." He finished singing.

Every one applauded but he didn't seam to notice them. He was just staring at me, with a small, quizzical, smile on his face.

"You really do have an amazing voice." I told him.

His small smile turned into a beaming grin as I spoke.

Later that night I was in my bathroom, getting ready for a shower when I saw it. I was just about to get in the shower when I caught a glimpse of my Tattoo in the mirror. Even from a distance I could tell it wasn't right.

I quickly looked down to double check that it was still the same as it ever was, but it wasn't. In the center of the circle were two words, written in curvy writing.

Precious Jackson

Shit! My mind screamed at me. Him?!

I was so stunned. I needed to sit down so I bolted for my bedroom, locked the door in back of me, and flopped down on my bed. I hadn't even bothered getting dressed.

This can't be real! My mind was screaming.

I knew I should be happy, and I was, but he was a huge celebrity and probably didn't even need a soul mate. Mean while I would spend the rest of my life alone because my soul mate was a singer!

I just buried my head in my pillow. What was I supposed to do?

I did the one thing that I could. I called Rachel. She brought me to that party, so she could help me.

"Rachel?" I asked into the phone.

"Yah? What's up Annabeth?" I heard her respond. "I'm still at the party."

"I need you at my house, NOW." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Why? What's up?" She asked.

I shook my head as my emotions threatened to over take me again and make me start screaming.

"Just get over here." I said before I hung up the phone and got dressed.

Twenty minutes later Rachel was standing in my doorway.

"What's up?" She asked as I sat back down on my bed.

"I don't know what to do." I sobbed out, holding my face.

She sat down next to me and started rubbing my back to try and calm me down.

"Do about what?" She asked.

I couldn't figure out how to say it so I used my right hand to shit my shirt color to show her the Tattoo.

Her jaw dropped as she gasped as the sight.

"No way." She breathed. "Annabeth, You need to get back into real clothes and go back to his house now!"

I paused, unsure if that was a good idea.

"I don't know," I began.

"Lucky for you I do know." Rachel cut me off. "So get dressed and I'll drive you over."

And so about thirty minutes later I was once again standing on the Jackson's door step as Rachel ringed the door bell.

This time though it was Percy that answered.

"Sorry but the party ended a little while ago." He said before he had even opened the door enough to look out. Once he had he froze. "Oh, hay! Sorry didn't see you two, come on in!"

He smiled wide at au as he let us in.

"Rachel said she was coming back but she didn't say she was bringing you." He said to me. "I'm glad you came back."

He was giving me a small smile that made me wonder if he had seen his Tattoo yet.

"She just got some shocking news and wanted to talk about it." Rachel said.

Percy frowned.

"What news?" He asked me. "Is every thing all right?"

I shrugged.

"My tattoo has a name in it." I began. "I found out when I got home."

His face looked like a deflating balloon.

"One of the people at the party?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Kind of." I began, feeling very awkward.

"Who?" He cut me off. "Who is it?"

He looked kind of hurt and desperate which only server to make me want to do any thing to make him feel better. I wasn't very good with social stuff but I could tell he was this way because of something I said. Was it the soul mate thing? Did he not see his and now thinks I'm talking about some one ells?

I couldn't bring my self to say it out loud; the words were caught in my throat. So I just shrugged off my jacket to show him the Tattoo that was visible to the left of my collarbone below the tank top strap. The strap was barely touching the edge of the ring so it didn't block his view of it.

His face just froze in wonder as he stared at me. Then his face lit up in a huge smile.

"So, you and me?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I guess so." I answered, feeling very awkward.

Rachel was quiet this whole time up until now.

"Will you show us yours?" She asked him.

Percy just frowned at her, put off by the request.

"Please?" I asked him.

This time he nodded and turned around. He then hiked up his shirt to reveal the small of his back with "Annabeth Chase" Written in curvy handwriting on it, the small circle surrounding it.

"I don't really know where to go from here." Percy said at last, as he dropped his shirt and turned around to face me.

"Go from where?" Sally asked as she entered the room with a plate of blue cookies.

Why blue? I wondered as Percy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

As he spluttered to try and explain, Sally offered me a cookie. When I reached for it her eyes bugged out of her head. I was confused until I followed her gaze to my left shoulder.

All talking in the room went dead at that moment.

"Percy," Sally began. "Turn around right now."

He looked hesitant but did as he was told. His mother then lifted the back of his shirt to check his Tattoo. Her face went through many emotions in the next few seconds.

Shocked.

Realization.

Disbelief.

And then Joy.

She spun around on the spot, dropped the cookies, and hugged me.

It was a tight hug but it was nice.

She then turned to Percy who was now facing us again.

"You better be good to this girl." She warned him.

He chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry mom." He said. "I will."

I shot him a smile as Sally let go of me.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Sally asked me.

I shook my head.

She gave me a sweet smile.

"Then put your coat on and I'll take you and Percy to your house." She said.

Twenty minutes later I was standing, holding hands with, Percy on my front porch as Sally rang the doorbell.

Rachel had said she needed to go home but I knew she just wanted to get away before the fireworks that are my family, went off.

"Hello?" Answered a groggy version of my father. "Annabeth? What's going on?"

"Hi dad," I began. "This is Percy and um…" It was still weird to try and say it out loud.

"Annabeth it's two in the morning." My father cut me off. "Can't this wait?" I was about to say yes when Sally spoke.

"I think it's best to discus it now." She said. "Before to much time passes."

My father frowned at her for a second.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mom." She answered as my father's face dropped.

"What the hell did you do, Annabeth?" He demanded.

"Nothing." I responded.

"Annabeth." He warned.

"She didn't do anything." Percy cut in.

He must have been nervous, meeting my father, but he still stood up for me.

My father paused after Percy spoke.

"So why am I meeting your friend at two in the morning?" My father asked, clearly exasperated.

"His name is in my Tattoo." I answered quietly.

My father froze in shock.

"What?" He asked.

I pulled my jacket off my left shoulder and showed him the tattoo.

The rest of the night was really awkward but not quite as bad as the next day would be.

A MESSAGE FRIM THE AUTHOR: Well? If you want me to continue then post a review. The more reviews the faster I update.


	2. Chapter 2

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait. New laptop took a while to get word. Ill update more often now.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Sweet Annie

POV: Annabeth

Percy, as I found out as our parent's talked, had just moved into town and was starting at my high school the next day. Being that he had to go right past my house to get to the school I told him he could hitch a ride with me and Thalia in the morning if he wanted to spend the night. He agreed and despite my dad's protest we crashed in my room.

When I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock I was under the impression that last night was only a dream and that it wasn't real. When I checked the bed next to me my suspicion were confirmed. There was no boy there.

Although I was disappointed I wasn't surprised. I mean come on! Percy Jackson! What were the odds of even meeting him let alone, that!

So I climbed out of bed and went down stairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Dad!" I called out as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." He answered from the island as the refrigerator door closed across the room.

I frowned in confusion at the figure by the fridge until my mind snapped out of its shock.

"Percy?" I asked in disbelief.

"Morning." He replied but paused at my expression. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I paused, embarrassed a little.

"Yah." I finally answered with a genuine smile. "I just…" Again I paused. "When I woke up I thought last night was just a dream."

I was rubbing my arm awkwardly as I spoke.

He seemed surprised by this.

"What?" He asked, with this confused look on his face.

I just rubbed my arm some more.

"Last night just didn't seem real and then you weren't there when I woke up so I thought it was just a dream." I finally said. "I mean you're famous and I'm just a nerdy girl and, well…" I was rambling now and I knew it. "It just didn't seem real when I woke up. It seemed too good to be true."

Percy's expression turned into one of amused happiness.

"Too good to be true." He repeated, quietly, nodding his head. "That's what I was thinking when I woke up this morning."

That wasn't the response I was expecting. I wasn't sure what I was expecting him to say but it wasn't that.

He just gave me a smile.

"Come on." He laughed. "We better get ready for school.

I nodded and went back upstairs after grabbing an energy bar, and got changed. When I was swapping my shirt and bra I couldn't help but stare at the tattoo in the mirror. The small inked words that solidified even further that it wasn't some fantasy. That he was really here and he was really mine.

Time Break

POV: Annabeth

Twenty minutes l was walking out my front door and hopping into the shotgun seat of Thalia's car. She was about to drive off when I stopped her by putting my hand on the wheel.

"Wait." I said. "Percy's on his way out."

She raised an eyebrow at me I confusion.

"Who's Percy?" She asked me.

I didn't quite know how to tell her what happened the night before so I just awkwardly stared at her.

"Annabeth?" She asked. "Who's Percy?"

I just bit my lip and pulled down my Flannel shirt collar to show my Tattoo. Her face went from concern to shock in a split second.

"You found your mate?" She asked. "Where?"

"At the party Rachel made me go to." I answered. "He's the singer of that song we were listening to yesterday."

Her eyebrows went up even more.

"What?" She asked. "Really?"

I nodded as a smile spread across my lips and I heard the front door of my house open. I turned around to see Percy walking to the car with a grin on his face. The grin only got wider when he saw I was looking at him. I smiled back as I heard Thalia whisper.

"You didn't say he was good looking."

I laughed.

"I'm sure Luke would love to hear that." I told her.

She laughed.

"Well," She said. "He's fine. After all it is his name on the back of my neck."

I nodded as Percy climbed into the back seat.

"Hi." He greeted. "You must be Thalia."

Thalia nodded.

"And you're Percy?" She asked him.

He nodded as I changed Thalia's radio to Nash FM.

"…I'm To blame." Came the announcer's voice.

"I love this song!" I gasped as the guitar started.

"If it ain't broke! You can bet I'm gona break it! " Began the familiar voice on the radio. "If there's a wrong road I'm dam sure I'm gona take it. Where there's smoke, my pocket lighter sparked the fire! " It was here that I turned to Percy and gave him a big smile.

"Please?" I asked him.

He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Ok." He said.

Thalia looked confused but quickly understood as Percy began to sing.

"Oh no they don't make guys like me! You get exactly what you see!" Percy sang along in the exact same voice as that on the radio. "I come from a long line of blood line that ain't gona change!"

As the song continued I felt like I was in heaven. I could hear Percy both singing from the radio and from the back seat and I was lost in both. I would have been content with just sitting here the rest of my life.

But of course the song ended and pulled me out of my personal paradise.

"You're that guy from the radio Annabeth keeps going on about?" Thali asks.

My face reddens as Percy shrugs.

"That was one of my songs but I wouldn't know if she likes them or not.

Thalia laughed at that.

"Last time I turned off one of your songs I got a welt on my arm." She told him. "Yah, I think she likes your stuff."

Percy chuckled and shifted his gaze to me.

I gave him a smile, hoping what Thalia just said didn't make him hate me.

"So are you still writing music?" Thalia asked. "Or is that young and stupid song your last?"

"Young and Crazy." I corrected her.

"He knew what I meant." She snapped back with a laugh.

I could here Percy chuckling.

"I honestly don't know." He answered. "I might make another album or I might just do a few tours here and there. Though I did finish writing a new song last night."

My eyebrows went up in surprise.

"You did?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"I started when you left the party and then finished after you went to bed." He said. "I just couldn't sleep so I did what I always do when I can't sleep, I wrote one of my songs."

"Can I here you sing it?" I asked.

He just gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry." He told me. "But no, not yet."

Time Break

I helped Percy find his schedule and as I turned out we were in the exact same class. I silently thanked whatever deity was out there that he was. So I showed him our home room and we took seats near the back. When Percy sat down he was looking around the room, nodding his head.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He just gave me a small smile.

"It's nice to be in one place for the foreseeable future." He answered. "On tour it just becomes too much and…" He trails off but I under stood.

It's nice to have a home to come back to at the end of the day. A place where you can say you're comfortable. Not just some hotel or a bus.

As home room continued girls who recognized Percy kept coming over and gushing over him. But it didn't bother me because I knew whose name was on the small of his back. They could try hitting on him all they wanted, he was mine.

That day we had lunch third period and I was walking back to my table where Percy was already eating when I noticed that all the seats at the table were taken. There were all full of girls who looked pretty slutty in my opinion but hay, I am the nerd of the school so I don't know much about that stuff.

As I drew closer to the table I heard them asking Percy questions.

"Is it true that your Tattoo is on your back?" One of them asked.

He nodded.

"Yup." He answered.

I noticed that the girl on his left was rubbing his arm which I found a little odd but what really made me snap was he wasn't doing anything to stop her. It was like he was flirting back.

His name was on my tattoo! This kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen! This type of thing is why I was upset last night. He's famous and has a thousand girls that would want him! Why would I hold his attention?

I was suddenly not hungry so I threw out my food and left the cafeteria. As I did I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling at the girl that was rubbing his arm.

Time Break!

I didn't see him again until the next period. It was science class and I entered to find him sitting near the back of the class with and empty chair next to him. He gave me a smile and pointed to the chair but I didn't know because that same girl was sitting on his other side. Instead I sat down in a chair up in the front corner next to my friend Piper.

"What's up?" She asked me. "You don't seem so good."

"The girls are flirting with Percy and it looks like he's flirting back." I told her.

She looked confused.

"The new kid?" She asked. "Why would that upset you?"

I froze, realizing I hadn't told her.

"His name's on my tattoo." I admitted, staring at my desk.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Him?" She asked.

I nodded.

She glanced back at him before turning to me.

"You should just talk to him about it." She told me. "It's probably a big miss understanding."

I thought about it. She was probably right. I had only seen a little bit of what happened. I was just over reacting.

After the class ended I walked out of the class and around the corner so there would be enough room for everyone to leave but I had every intention of stopping Percy as he passed by and find out just how much I overreacted.

Only he didn't pass by. It had been five minutes and he still hadn't passed by me yet. This was the only way to get to the next class so he couldn't have gone a different way.

I rounded the corner back to the last class room to find him. The second I did I stopped dead in my tracks.

POV change.

POV: Percy

I was sitting in science class next to this annoying girl Drew that wouldn't leave me alone. I'm a famous singer so I've seen my share of sluts and know how to avoid them but she was persistent.

I figured maybe she'd leave me alone if Annabeth would finally come and sit with me like she was supposed to at lunch but she never did. She just said she was going to get a tray of food and then she disappeared. Then she sat upfront in science and left me alone in the back with Drew.

Then when the class let out I was one of the last ones out the door only to get stopped out in the hall by Drew.

"Hay." She began what I guess was supposed to be a seductive voice as she cornered me by the lockers on the wall. "That class was so boring, don't you think?"

She was making feel really awkward and I didn't like it.

"Um, sure." I began as I looked of a way to get away from her.

"Well I think I know a way to make the day better." She said as she smacked her lips into mine.

I was so shocked that I couldn't move.

What the FUCK! My mind was screaming.

Before I could find enough of my brain to fight her off me I heard a voice t my right scream.

"What the FUCK!"

Drew leaned back and calmly addressed the person.

"You mind leaving us alone you pervert?" She demanded.

I turned to see Annabeth glaring at Drew.

"Go fuck yourself." Annabeth told her.

Then she turned to me.

"And you can go and just drop dead." She spat before turning around and storming off.

"Wait!" I called after her as I finally found a functioning brain cell and shoved Drew off of me. "Annabeth!"

I sprinted after her but couldn't find her anywhere. Eventually I found my next period and she was there but she was surrounded by Thalia, Rachel and a girl who I think was named Piper. All three of Annabeth's friends were glaring at me. Annabeth was just ignoring me. And it stayed that way for days.

Time Break!

POV: Annabeth

It had been almost two weeks since I had spoken to Percy. He had been Kissing that girl! He was supposed to be my soul mate! There is no way in hell the Tattoos work if this is what happens.

All week he's been after me too. Like just saying "Sorry" Would make it better. I've caught him trying to get my friends to try and get me to forget it too.

I was walking to class today and found him talking to Thalia. He seemed to be desperately explaining something. Then he noticed me and turned around.

"Annabeth." He breathed. "Please, I didn't mean it!"

"Save it." I cut him off.

"She kissed me." He pleaded. "I didn't want to…"

"Well you weren't exactly fighting her off." I cut him off as I turned around to walk away. "So what you're famous, so you can do anything and don't need any one?"

"Please," He called after me. "Annabeth, I love you!"

I was really tempted to turn around right then and forgive him but the rational side of my brain told me that it was the tattoo that made me want to turn around.

"You've just got seaweed for brains don't you?" I told him. "Just start kissing someone ells and expecting everything to go back to what it was before."

"I'll do anything to prove to you." He begged me as I walked away.

Time Break!

POV: Annabeth

I was in Thalia's car the next day when she took an odd rout to get me home from school.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

She just checked the clock and said. "You'll see in a few minutes."

About a minute or two later she turned off her punk rock and shocked the crap out of me when I saw the dial was on Nash FM.

"By special request here's for Annabeth, the brand new song, Sweet Annie." Came the announcer's voice.

I glared at Thalia.

"You didn't!" I glared at Thalia. "I've never even heard of this song! I've had the worst two weeks of my life and you request a sound that uses that stupid nickname!"

She shook her head.

"Wasn't me." She said with a smile. "Just listen, I'll explain later."

"I've been burning bright," Came a familiar voice over the radio. "So long I can't remember. Pretty girls and late night bars seem to be my line of work."

I stared in shock as Percy's voice filled the speakers with a sadness in it's tone.

"Believe me when I say, I can't stay this high forever." He sang. "This man's had all he can stand, time to lay this body down."

The music picked up a little but still sounded sad and I couldn't help but want to hear more of the song. Ever since I found Percy kissing that girl, that I now know was named Drew, I have been avoiding Nash FM so I don't have to listen to Percy. But hearing his voice like this made me forget all the pain and just wanted me to make him feel better. To get the pain out of his voice.

"Sweet Annie, Can I stay with you a while!" He sang. "Cuz this road's been putting miles on my hart! Sweat hart, I've been living in a fantasy. But one day that lightning will strike, and my bark will lose its bite. But don't give up on me, what will be will be, sweet Annie."

The song continued and as it did I could feel my heart just melting away. I knew he meant every word he was singing.

"Sweet Annie," He continued. "I know I promised you a life, but with an empty bed and the words I said don't carry any weight, If I could take back yesterday, find a way to start it over. To turn around,"

He continued to sing through the verse and the Corus but I was too emotional to hear it. I was crying in the seat next to Thalia as she continued to drive.

When I could finally understand words again he was still singing.

"Turn out the lights! These hands, they long to hold you!" He sang. "Fall all over you, all over again!"

There was such longing in his voice.

"Come a little closer so I can show you, my heart still beats fast for you, All over again!" He sang. "OH…Sweet Annie, Can I stay with you a while? Cuz this road's been putting miles on my heart, sweet heart. I've been living in a fantasy."

It was at this point that Thalia shut off the radio and the car but I could still hear the music. I turned to look out the open window to see Percy with his guitar.

"But one day lightning will strike!" He sang. "And my bark will lose its bite! But don't give up on me! Sweet Annie."

He stopped playing the guitar and just stared at me with longing in his eyes and I knew then that he didn't kiss her. That this was just some type of misunderstanding. That maybe everything wasn't right but it will be.

I got out of the car and ran to him, threw my self through the air, and kissed him.

"So do you accept my apology?' He asked me.

"Just do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Name it." He told me.

"Never call me Annie, seaweed brain."

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? Like it? Then post a review! The more reviews the faster I update! And if you have any suggestions for country songs to put into the story please send me some ideas! I always love to hear your opinions on this stuff! If you don't I have some ideas but I always love it when authors listen to their readers opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Just to avoid any back lash over this, I have been wrapped up in the CS:GO Dream Hack tournament. So that's where the inspiration came from.

First person to correctly guess what map this first part takes place on in CS:GO gets a special shout out in an upcoming chapter!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Nerdy and Proud

POV: Annabeth

"One down Cat." I said into my mic as I made my avatar walk back from the window to avoid getting shot if there were more players outside I didn't see. "Based on direction they're heading B."

"Copy that." I heard my team mate Malcom reply. "I can hear movement in Apartments, They're B. What's the play?"

"Rotate." Our team coach, Daedalus, told us. "You're the squad leader, Annabeth, So make the call."

I nodded to him.

(Authors note: I can't think of any names for actual characters that are children of Athena so I just made up three.)

"Malcom, Bridget, hold your ground at B." I began. "Pat, swing up connecter to cat and move in. Tom you're going to drop back through CT spawn and in through Market."

"Copy." Patrick replied. "What about you?"

"I'm going to drop out of Sniper's nest into Mid and then hit Under pass to Apartments." I paused. "If this works we can hold them there and I'll pick them from behind."

"I thought you were AWP-ing?" Malcom said. "Isn't Apartments too tight spaced for that?"

"It's a long corridor." I told him as I started into underpass. "If you hold them right I should get some easy picks."

One minute later I leaned back and sighed in relief as I watched the last terrorist fall over dead.

The plan had worked. The others held the bomb sight and killed three of the attackers in apartments by shooting from Market, Cat, and Van. Then the last one tried to fall back through Apartments only to run right into my sights.

"Counter Terrorists win." Announced the game as the overall game stats popped up on the screen.

The score was Team Demeter 5, Team Athena 16.

"Awesome job guys!" Malcom shouted as he leaned back. "Great run!"

"Don't get so cocky." Daedalus warned. "You won but you were sloppy."

"Sloppy?" Demanded Tom. "We kicked their asses!"

"Against Demeter it should have been 16 to 0." Our coach said. "This isn't Team Iris or Hestia. This is Athena, You're better then losing five rounds to a team like Demeter. You have a real shot at winning a Major this year but not if you're as sloppy as you were in that match."

"How were we sloppy?" Patrick demanded, looking outraged.

"You and Malcom questioned the call mid match for one." Our coach said. "When Annabeth made the call you need to trust she's making a good call. If you all start to bicker and fight then you're not really focusing on what you need to do and that is how teams fall."

We all had turned our swivel chairs around to face him by this point.

"All any of you need to know is what your job is for the moment, leave the overall plan to Annabeth and me."

We all nodded.

"I'll go over more specifics during our next practice." Daedalus said. "I'll see you all at five o'clock tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Bridget asked. "But we just won! Why so soon?"

"DreamHack is coming and we really need the practice." Daedalus said. "So we're having daily practices from now till then."

So with that we all Left our booth and shook hands with the other team. Then we said our goodbyes for the night and left. As soon as I left the building I found Percy standing outside waiting for me.

"That was a good game." He commented. "You guys really killed 'em out there."

I just shook my head.

"Our Coach doesn't think so." I said. "We were sloppy and really could have swept the floor 16 to 0."

He just shook his head.

"You guys barley lost any one in any of the matches!"

"We gave up five rounds though."

"Yah, but you won sixteen." He pointed out.

He shook his head.

"I thought you were great." He said.

I smiled, knowing he meant what he was saying, even if he wasn't very knowledgeable in CS:GO.

"Thanks." I told him, giving him a hug.

Time Break!

We were sitting on my couch watching Gravity. Dispite the fact that I always wanted to see it I never got around to it.

"Wait." I said. "Did ground control just say that George Cluny (Sorry if miss spelled) is the commander?"

"Yah." Percy answered. "Why?"

"He's outside the ship!" I pointed out. "Why the hell would they send him out?!"

He frowned at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he paused the movie.

"In the space shuttle program the orbiter commander was in charge of the ship and its crew like the captain of a plain." I began. "They fly the orbiter and are responsible for everything that happens to the crew."

Percy nodded.

"So?" He asked.

"Well, there are only two people on the ship that are qualified to fly, let alone land, the shuttle." I said. "One is the commander and the other is the pilot."

He frowned.

"I thought you said the commander fly's the shuttle." He said. "So why's there a pilot too?"

"The pilot is just the co-pilot." I explained. "In early NASA days all their Canadettes were test pilots and if you tried to tell a test pilot he was a co-pilot he would try and knock you out."

He nodded as I continued.

"NASA would never risk either of those two on an EVA, let alone flying MMU." I said.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"The jet pack thing is an experimental jet pack from the 80's that only saw three flights before it was scrapped for being too dangerous." I explained. "Which is also confusing because it was scrapped before the launch of Hubble so why does he even have it? And why is NASA letting him dick around on it like that? If he runs out of fuel or one of the pipes jams or bursts, he'll be flying off into space, never to be seen again. If he really must where it then at least keep him near Hubble where he's supposed to be working…" I paused. "Wait, he's not even supposed to be working because he's the commander! He's supposed to be flying the ship!"

I glanced over at Percy to find him laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He just shook his head and chuckled.

"I never thought my soul mate would be this smart." He said through a chuckle. "Is there anything you don't know?"

I frowned in confusion.

"How would I know, what I don't know?" I asked.

He paused, thinking about it.

"Huh," He began. "Good point."

Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I was going to let it go until Percy pointed to my pocket.

"You going to get that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded and pulled out my phone to see it was a text from my coach.

I'm emailing footage of team Hephaestus to all Athena members, make sure to study their movements and come in with a plan on how to beat them by tomorrows practice.

"Shit." I murmured. "Sorry Percy but I have this thing I need to do."

"What is it?" He asked, looking legitimately curious.

"My coach wants me to review some footage of another team playing and look for a weakness in their play style." I told him. "He wants a plan by tomorrow."

Percy nodded.

"Mind if I watch the videos with you?" He asked.

"It'll be boarding." I warned him.

He smiled.

"As long as I'm with you, it'll be fun." He said. "Come on, let's go watch the videos."

And so that's how we spent the afternoon. Watching the videos and looking for patterns and trying to find weaknesses. Percy didn't understand much at first but as we watched I taught him about the game and how it's played.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry, I know this chapter isn't much but I'm building it up to more interesting chapters. Post a review if you want more, the more reviews the faster I update.


End file.
